


I am the shit

by TheWalkingDino



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abraham-isms, Basically the group's stuck in a rainstorm and they play a game, Cute, Fluff, Happy, I actually wrote this a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDino/pseuds/TheWalkingDino
Summary: The group is stuck during a rainstorm and decide to play a game. This is short and I wrote it a long time ago guys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.

"We should play a game." Glenn suggested with a smile. "We don't have anything better to do." The group was stuck in an empty convenience store due to the thunderstorm outside. They were starting to believe that it was a hurricane, but of course, there was no weather forecast so they couldn't be sure.

"Like what?" Tara asked. "Can't play spin the bottle, don't have the alcohol... Or the bottle."

"What if we try and act like someone else in the group, see who guesses it first?" Maggie suggested.

The group nodded in agreement, Rick shook his head and laughed, "Sounds like fun, but I don't think I'll join in." He rocked a sleeping Judith in his arms.

"I'll go first." Carol chimed happily. She paused, in thought. "Got it." She stayed silent for a moment.

"Go ahead." Carl laughed. "We're waiting."

Carol grunted in response. "Doin' it."

Everyone was stumped for a moment, and then Eugene's eyes lit up. "She's Daryl. Daryl grunts and he doesn't use as many words as the rest of us do, she's being Daryl."

Carol laughed. "Yer right." She beamed. "Yer turn now."

"I don't believe I'll do as stellar of of a job at it as some other people might." Eugene shook his head. "But I sure will try." He jumped up from his spot on the concrete floor and started walking around the group in circles. His hands laid casually on his hips, which he attempted to sway as he walked. "We gotta go find... Coral."

"Hey I don't walk like that!" Rick pouted. "Carl, tell him I don't walk like that."

"Never thought you'd encourage lying, dad." He smirked. "Especially not in front of a police officer."

"Daryl-"

"Ya sway yer damn hips Rick." He chuckled. "You and yer bowlegs."

Eugene plopped back down into his seat. "Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go." Daryl grunted. "He crawled over to Glenn and pried his way between the korean and his wife. He placed his hand on Glenn's face, trailing his fingers gently down his cheek. "Hey Glenn-y boo. Yer so sweet my cute little korean. Yer my Glenn-y boo."

Maggie pressed her face into her hands, shaking her head with an embarrassed laugh. "When have I ever said that?"

Daryl chuckled, "Wanna gimme a kiss Glenn-y boo?" He puckered his lips at the Korean, pecking his cheek. "Muah!"

Glenn scrunched his nose and rubbed the back of his hand against his cheek, as if he were wiping the kiss off. "Me next." He shoved Daryl away and the greasy haired man took his place beside Rick.

The Korean laughed, "We're stuck in a hot, heaping, pile of shit and we can't do shit about it." He drew his voice out, slow and deliberate.

"Up shit creek without a paddle and our mouths wide open." Rosita added in.

"Mother dick." Tara giggled.

Soon the whole group was blurting Abraham-isms,

"Loose ends make my ass itch." Michonne laughed.

"Son of a dick!" Sasha blurted.

"We don't give two short and curlies what it looks like."

"I don't give a monkey's left nut."

"You got a shit storm behind door A and a storm of shit behind door B."

Abraham cleared his throat, interrupting the group's banter. He took a sip from his canteen, casually leaned back on one elbow. He chuckled. "I _am_ the shit."   


End file.
